Food Fights and Force Fields 2: The Cheese Wars
by Saharas
Summary: Sequel to Food fights and Force Fields! Jinx and Kid Flash have just settled back into seminormal life, when the Titans East drop by. With a whole new batch of Titans to deal with, will Jinx survive? *Please Read 3rd Chapter!* JinxXKid Flash
1. Seal of Girlfriend Approval

**I'm BAAAAAACK! This is the sequel to Food Fights and Force Fields, my first fanfic. Remember, chatspeak kills kittens.**

**EDIT: was being a total retard, so I edited the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is your house." Jinx dropped her bags on the floor of the base complex. The whole place resembled a small apartment building, with just as many stairs. Outside, it was just a regular, dirty building. Inside, there were high-tech computers and various rooms for different purposes. It was luxurious and comfortable. Jinx immediately hated it.

"Why is everything red and yellow?" she growled at her boyfriend. "Self-absorbed, much?"

"Jeez, Jinx." Kid Flash flung himself onto the crimson couch, giving her an infuriating grin. "I didn't make the place, the Flash did."

"The Flash? As in _the_ Flash?"

"Yep. He's my mentor. Been off with the Justice League for a while, so the place is mine."

Jinx raised an eyebrow, an indication of respect, before surveying the living room again. Big television, top-of-the-line computers, large refrigerator. Survivable.

"Where's my room?" she asked, grabbing her small bags. He pointed to a room just to the left of the couch, and she went to find it. He looked particularly pleased with himself when she came back shrieking.

"That's _your_ room!" she raged, her eyes turning an angry shade of pink. "If you think for one _millisecond_-"

"Relax. I'm just messing with you." He laughed. "I set up the guest room, just for you."

She eyed him warily before turning to the room to the right. Two seconds later Kid Flash heard more shrieking, but this time in delight. He followed the squeals to the room, where Jinx stood in the doorway, absolutely thrilled. The whole room was decorated in purple and black, just like her old bedroom. Before Kid Flash decimated the place, of course.

"It's amazing!" Jinx exclaimed, hugging him. "I can't believe you did this for me!"

"Hey, I couldn't just let you sleep on the couch, could I?" he laughed. "Besides, I owed you one bedroom for the Hive Base incident."

She paused for a moment, considering this.

"You're right." Jinx grinned maliciously before unwrapping her arms from his neck. "So I won't thank you."

He stood dumbstruck in the doorway while she sauntered back to the living room, absolutely reveling in her ability throw the smooth-talking hero for a loop. Life was easy for the two of them; working with an ex-villainess had certainly shook up the local bad boys, and what would have taken her an hour took three minutes. Not to mention the perks that came with being a hero. Jinx's past crimes had been forgiven, but only if she remained a hero until retirement. Unfortunately, that meant attending the Annual Hero Convention and Examination. Jinx plus room filled with self-righteous pinheads equals one less convention hall.

Anyway, she thought she might explore the rest of the place when Kid Flash's communicator started having a beeping seizure on the side table. Jinx reached out to grab it but Kid Flash snatched it first in a whirlwind of speed, giving her an evil grin as she smoothed down her ruffled clothes.

"Yo, Kid Flash speaking." He said, flipping it open.

"Where have you been?!" a female voice screamed. "I've been waiting downtown for three hours!"

Jinx glared at him in disbelief, her mind turning to thoughts of anger.

"Who is she?" Jinx snarled at Kid Flash. "Your girlfriend?!"

"Uh, Bumblebee, this probably isn't the best time to call me." Kid Flash chuckled nervously as Jinx's eyes turned pink.

"Bumblebee?" Jinx cried.

"Jinx, it isn't what you think!"

She grabbed the communicator and screamed,

"You traitorous scumbag! First you betray the Hive Academy, then you try to steal my boyfriend?! I'm going to come over there, rip those wings off your back and shove them up your-"

"Jinx!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Kid Flash is your _boyfriend_?"

"That's right! I'm a good guy now, but that can be easily remedied if you come within a fifty-mile radius of me and Kid Flash!" Jinx answered angrily, Kid Flash standing helplessly nearby.

"Jinx, I was waiting for Kid Flash to show up and help us fight an army of giant bugs." Bumblebee said.

Jinx paused for a moment, soaking in the magnitudes of her embarrassment when Kid Flash took the communicator and started apologizing.

"Sorry, Bumblebee. I was helping Jinx move in." he said. Bumblebee's face was replaced with Speedy's.

"You got a girlfriend!" Speedy cried, and Kid Flash replied,

"Not for long, with you guys pissing her off."

Speedy ignored him. "We are coming to your place in half an hour to give our seal of girlfriend approval! Have chips!"

Speedy paused to listen to a pair of twin voices chatter in fluent Spanish before adding, "And nachos. Lots of cheese. Okay, bye!"

Kid Flash stared at the communicator and sighed, glancing helplessly at the less-than-amused bad-luck witch.

"I swear, Wally, you get me into the craziest of situations."

* * *

"Okay, they'll be here any minute." Jinx said, glancing at the clock. "Chips?"

"Check."

"Nachos?"

"Check."

"Cheese?"

"Crap! Wait a sec." _ZOOM_. "Okay, check."

"Cola?"

"...Cola?"

"Yes, Cola! We can't have a remotely cool social gathering without some kind of sugary, carbonated beverage! Go get some!"

"You're so bossy." _ZOOM._ "Jeez, I think I ran over a squirrel."

"We'll clean it up later!" _Ding-dong._ "Ohmygod, there're here!"

Kid Flash raced to answer the door. He opened it, revealing the Titans East.

"Kid Flash! Good to see you!" Aqualad said, giving him a hi-five.

Jinx appeared in the doorway, eyeing the team. There was Bumblebee, dressed in a striped tube top (yellow and black, of course) with a black skirt. There was Speedy, who held an uncanny resemblance to Robin, despite his red shirt and blue jeans. There was Aqualad, who was wearing a pair of black khakis and a blue t-shirt, and had pulled his long black hair into a ponytail. And then there were Mas y Menos, both wearing red shorts and a white t-shirt with their corresponding symbol. They still wore yellow visors.

Seeing all their normal-looking clothing, Jinx was glad she had commandeered Kid Flash's outfit. She had forced him wear a yellow shirt with a red collar, and a pair of black jeans. No Spandex here.

As for herself, Jinx had chosen a purple camisole and a pair of low-cropped black pants with matching black dress shoes. And despite constant brushing, her hair still retained its usual look.

"Hey, my name is Speedy." Speedy smiled, shaking Jinx's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jinx replied, then glanced down at Mas y Menos. They stared up at her in awe.

"Senorita, tu est bello." Mas said.

"Que est tus dominio?" Menos added.

Jinx glanced at Bumblebee.

"They said that you're beautiful, and they want to know what your power is." She translated.

"Oh, okay." Jinx replied, looking back down at the twins. "Okay, you guys want to see what I can do?"

Mas replied slyly, "Que tu y yo peude hacer ."

Bumblebee gasped and hit him on the head. Jinx ignored him and raised her hand towards a small coffee table. Her eyes glowed pink, and the table exploded.

Mas y Menos stood speechless for a moment. Then they burst out in indistinguishable chatter.

"Very impressive." Aqualad said. "You're a Hive Graduate, aren't you? How did you come to the right side of the tracks?"

"Ask Kid Flash." Jinx answered, flashing her boyfriend a rare, affectionate smile. "He convinced me to give up crime."

"And how did you two hook up?" Speedy asked, popping chips into his mouth from his full plate.

"Drop by the Teen Titan's place for a vacation and you'll walk out with a bossy girlfriend, too." Kid Flash answered, but realized his mistake too late.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jinx snarled.

"Nothing! I didn't mean it!"

"Sure sounded like you meant something!!"

The Titans East watched in horrified fascination as Kid Flash blasted through the roof.

"Woah." Mas y Menos said simultaneously, their eyes following the disappearing speck in the sky.

Speedy watched too, and said,

"Housten, we have liftoff."

* * *

REVIEWSHAPPYUPDATES! 


	2. Teddy Bear Demonstration

**What's this? A new chapter? Yes, rejoice! I am not totally lazy! I'm particularly pleased with this one. I wanted to stuff as many funny bits into it as I possibly could, so I hope you like it. Teen Titans belong to whoever made Teen Titans, and all that crap. If any of you are secretly the makers of Teen Titans, I will plead with you to MAKE ANOTHER BLEEPING SEASON! WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT REPLACE A PERFECT PIECE OF ANIMATION WITH UNORIGINAL PIECES OF CRAP! YES, BEN TEN, I MEAN YOU!**

**Sigh.**

**Sorry, guys. Ranting isn't usually my style, but seriously! Teen Titans is amazing, and Ben Ten is not. At least by comparison. Now, on to literature!

* * *

"So you two met in a museum?" Speedy inquired, popping a few nachos in his mouth. **

"Well, yeah. He was busting us for stealing priceless artifacts." Jinx replied, recalling the moment reluctantly.

"Romantic. Did you, like, make out in a sarcophagus or something?"

"No! That's just… _ewww_." Jinx said in disgust.

"Speedy, they wouldn't do that." Aqualad said, and both Jinx and Kid Flash sighed in relief. They wouldn't have to be humiliated by this train of thought in front of the rest of their guests, who were lounging on the blue leather couches.

"I mean," Aqualad added casually, to Jinx's discomfort, "you had your mummy for a chaperone!"

Jinx's hair drooped in exasperation as Aqualad and Speedy exploded into fits of laughter, that was silenced only by Kid Flash's and Bumblebee's menacing glares.

"Sorry about these two." Bumblebee apologized, staring down her subordinates with inhuman fury. "They're usually _somewhat_ polite. Mas y Menos are a bad influence."

They glanced at the infamous pair, who were at this time covered in cheesy delight and literally bouncing off the walls.

"Are they okay?" Kid Flash asked, wincing when the twins collided. "I mean, I've seen nuclear explosions less destructive."

"I just can't get them under control." Bumblebee sighed. "They have the attention span of a dead goldfish."

"Pft." Jinx scoffed. "Give me two minutes."

She rose from her seat beside Kid Flash and stood behind Mas y Menos, who were rubbing their heads from the previous impact. They noticed the Jinx's shadow and looked upwards into her looming face.

"Why, hello." Jinx smiled malevolently, holding up a cute teddy bear. "Do you see this teddy bear?"

They nodded, shaking in very real fear, frozen in place by Jinx's piercing gaze.

"Imagine that this bear is both of your heads."

Instantly the bear exploded into tiny fluffy bits, scattered across the room in every direction. No inch of space in that room was spared Jinx's stuffing-fueled wrath. Mas y Menos stared, horrified, as teddy bear guts rained down on their heads.

"That is what will happen if you do not behave." Jinx said, smiling a bittersweet smile. "You _are_ going to behave, aren't you?"

They nodded vigorously.

"Good." Jinx said, studying her fingernails. "Because if you don't…"

"KA-BOOM!" she shrieked, and Mas jumped ten feet in the air, screaming and pleading in Spanish. Menos, on the other hand, promptly fainted. Jinx laughed maniacally.

"Seriously, Kid Flash. Your girlfriend gives me goosebumps." Speedy shuddered. "And not in a good way."

"At least Mas y Menos are behaving now." Aqualad pointed out. Both were huddled in a corner, twitching. Jinx, meanwhile, was grabbing more drinks.

"Yeah, if you consider peeing your pants socially acceptable behavior." Bumblebee replied. "You sure you can handle Jinx all by yourself, Kid Flash?"

"It may not look like it, but Jinx is really a nice person once you get to know her." Kid Flash answered. "She's compassionate, intelligent and responsible. Sure she gets angry a lot, and likes bossing everyone around, but that's the way she was raised. Yeah, I can handle her…" a mischievous grin crossed his lips, "I could handle her all over."

"You had better not just said what I think you just said!" Jinx yelled from the kitchen.

"You didn't!"

"Walking on thin ice, my friend. Paper thin." Speedy said. "You got any more chips?"

* * *

"This whole place is yours?" Aqualad asked, peering into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, it's awesome. The Flash only drops by once in a while to pick up clean underwear, so I've had the whole place to myself." Kid Flash replied.

"So, when's the next time he's dropping by?" Bumblebee inquired.

"I've got it a calendar somewhere." Kid flash said, reaching out behind the fridge and fished for the forsaken object. "Here it is!"

He looked at it for a moment, turned away, blinked, and looked again.

"So when's he coming?" Speedy asked, sipping his Coke.

Kid flash turned to him, his eyes wide.

"Tomorrow."

Speedy immediately choked on his Coke and spat it out, coughing. Then, eerie silence.

"What?" Jinx squeaked.

"Que?" Mas y Menos said simultaneously.

"I totally forgot he was coming! I put it in big, red letters so I would remember!" he freaked.

"Usually, you have to actually _see_ the calendar for that to work." Jinx snapped. "Not bury it behind the fridge under who-knows-what!"

"I know what." Speedy chimed in. "I left some burnt ice cream back there."

"Speedy, it simply amazes me that you can look so much like Robin and _usually_ act so much like Robin, but in the end you have the brain power of a toilet seat." Jinx growled, snatching the calendar. "Oh, this is just wonderful. He's staying for _two days!_ "

"Look, I'll have the place cleaned up in a minute." Kid Flash tried to reassure her. His attempt failed miserably.

"That's beside the point! What's he going to think, you living with an ex-villain?" she cried shrilly, whacking the calendar with the back of her hand. "He'll think I'm evil, and that you're an idiot!"

"Big deal. Everybody thinks he's an idiot." Bumblebee said. Kid Flash threw her a look of exasperation,

"Can we focus please?"

"I agree with Kid Flash." Aqualad said, much to Kid Flash's relief. "This is serious. Is there any way we can help?"

"Well, if you guys hung around for the next two days, the Flash wouldn't ask any questions about Jinx being around." Kid Flash said thoughtfully. "What do you think, Jinx?"

"I _suppose _I could survive. But only two days!" Jinx warned. "I developed a complex to having a lot of people living in one place."

"Oh, _I _get it." Kid Flash said slyly, pulling Jinx close to him with an evil grin. "You just want to be alone with me, right?"

"N-no!" she cried, her face red with embarrassment. "Don't be stupid!"

"Oh, really? You're blushing." Kid flash noted amusedly, winking at the Titans East, who were at this time watching Jinx's reaction intently.

"Let go!" she snarled, angry with embarrassment. She jolted him with a spark of bad luck to make him let go, all the while retaining his cocky demeanor.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He grinned, and she scowled.

"I hate to break up this puke-worthy moment, but I think the calendar's wrong." Bumblebee said, pointing to the calendar. "How long have you had this calendar, Kid Flash?"

"Two years. Why?" he asked. They sweatdropped.

"So how long do we have?" Jinx asked, rubbing her temples."

"Three hours." She replied.

Jinx froze, her eyes growing round as dish saucers. Now it was Kid Flash's turn to squeak, "What?"

"You guys are screwed." Speedy said.

"Definitely."

"Totally."

"Ci."

* * *

**The Flash? Today? Things are "speeding up" around Kid Flash's place (immediately after this corny statement, the author was mutilated with a large collection of pointy objects) New chapter will be up soon!**

**Reviews make me happy and happiness spawns updates! **


	3. Important Notice

Dear Food Fights and Force Fields fans:

I am sorry to announce that I will not be updating this story now or in the future. I find that in the past couple of years I have moved on to vastly different fandoms, and I feel that now I would be unable to match the level of enthusiasm I once had.

However, I understand that there is a lot of support for this story. Therefore, rather than let the story die, **I would like to offer the chance for an author to re-do and continue the story. **

If you are interested, please leave a review to this notice stating your intention. I will audition all those interested by their previous writing, and the best writer (or the one most interested in the story itself) will have the right to re-write and post both Force Fields and Food Fights 1 and 2 on their account. All I will require is a notice of recognition at the beginning of each chapter.

There is no set time limit, but sooner is better!

~Saharas


End file.
